modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
About Us
Mission Statement The mission of Modern Wikia is to empower and engage people around the world to collect and develop educational content under a free license or in the public domain, and to disseminate it effectively. In collaboration with a network of chapters, this Wikia provides the essential infrastructure and an organizational framework for the support and development of modern projects and other endeavors which serve this mission. This Wikia will make and keep useful information about the modern society for everyone to use. Standards '10.11 Analyze the integration of countries into the world economy and the information, technological, and communications revolutions (e.g., television, satellites, computers). ' *Learn and Known about technology and advancements from 1980 to the present time. '11.11 Users analyze the major social problems and domestic policy issues in contemporary American society. ' *Discuss the reasons for the nation’s changing immigration policy, with emphasis on how the Immigration Act of 1965 and successor acts have transformed American society. *Discuss the significant domestic policy speeches of Truman, Eisenhower, Kennedy, Johnson, Nixon, Carter, Reagan, Bush, and Clinton (e.g., with regard to education, civil rights, economic policy, environmental policy). *Describe the changing roles of women in society as reflected in the entry of more women into the labor force and the changing family structure. *Explain the constitutional crisis originating from the Watergate scandal. *Trace the impact of, need for, and controversies associated with environmental conservation, expansion of the national park system, and the development of environmental protection laws, with particular attention to the interaction between environmental protection advocates and property rights advocates. *Analyze the persistence of poverty and how different analyses of this issue influence welfare reform, health insurance reform, and other social policies. *Explain how the federal, state, and local governments have responded to demographic and social changes such as population shifts to the suburbs, racial concentrations in the cities, Frostbelt-to-Sunbelt migration, international migration, decline of family farms, increases in out-of-wedlock births, and drug abuse. '12.1 Understand common economic terms and concepts and economic reasoning. ' *Examine the causal relationship between scarcity and the need for choices. *Explain opportunity cost and marginal benefit and marginal cost.Identify the difference between monetary and nonmonetary incentives and how changes in incentives cause changes in behavior. *Evaluate the role of private property as an incentive in conserving and improving scarce resources, including renewable and nonrenewable natural resources. *Analyze the role of a market economy in establishing and preserving political and personal liberty (e.g., through the works of Adam Smith). '12.2 Analyze the elements of America’s market economy in a global setting. ' *Understand the relationship of the concept of incentives to the law of supply and the relationship of the concept of incentives and substitutes to the law of demand. *Discuss the effects of changes in supply and/or demand on the relative scarcity, price, and quantity of particular products. *Explain the roles of property rights, competition, and profit in a market economy. *Explain how prices reflect the relative scarcity of goods and services and perform the allocative function in a market economy. *Understand the process by which competition among buyers and sellers determines a market price. *Describe the effect of price controls on buyers and sellers.Analyze how domestic and international competition in a market economy affects goods and services produced and the quality, quantity, and price of those products. *Explain the role of profit as the incentive to entrepreneurs in a market economy. '12.8 Evaluate and take and defend positions on the influence of the media on American political life. ' *Discuss the meaning and importance of a free and responsible press. *Describe the roles of broadcast, print, and electronic media, including the Internet, as means of communication in American politics. *Explain how public officials use the media to communicate with the citizenry and to shape public opinion. Category:Modern Wikia